I Risked It All For You
by PokemonGirl14
Summary: Kate received voice mails from 'Keith' before realizing it was a Dim Sun leader, Heath, who has captured Keith and makes a bet with Kate. After that, Keith feels like a loser for failing the mission. Can Kate comfort him and admit her feelings? Would Keith feel the same way? Kate and Keith One-Shot.


**Well hiya! I had this idea for a long time so I decided to make it into a one-shot. I can't continue on Things I'll Never Say because the document for it is at my home computer :c. And yes I am on vacation, so I'm using a laptop. Well, it's really different from how it's suppose to be. xD Enjoy guys! C:**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kate ran into the room, where 'Keith' supposedly was. She gasped to find out her best friend wasn't there, but a big man with yellowish hair stood there on top of a helicopter, looking at her direction.

"Well well, if it aint Kate. I am no Keith." He laughed. "I am Heath! One of boss's favorites. You has yellow rock, yes?" He asked Kate.

"Yeah, why? Like I'm gonna give it to some loser who can't speak proper English." Kate scoffed, glaring at Heath.

"Ah. Me thought you say that. How bout deal?" Heath smirked.

"No thanks." Kate answered coldly.

"You give me yellow gem and i give you something that you might likey." Heath snapped his fingers, and right on cue, two Dim Sun grunts pushed something or someone tied up with ropes.

Kate gasped. "K-keith?!" She looked at the redhead with utter shock. The poor guy must've took some hits by that rotten Heath. Blood stains were on the ropes that tied him up.

"So?" Heath cracked his knuckles. "Dis for Yellow rock? If not, me have some more fun with Keith." Heath laughed.

"You don't know how wrong that sounded in so many levels." Kate sweat dropped.

"NO! DON'T DO IT KATE!" Keith yelled from the helicopter.

That earned a punch from Heath... on the face.

"Quiet you!" Heath hissed.

"DAMMIT YOU #$%&#!" Keith snapped at Heath, but Heath ignored his side comment.

"So dealy or no dealy?" Heath smirked.

Kate starred down at the Yellow Gem and looked back up at Keith, who was injured severely.

"I-I" Kate stammered.

"Oh no..." Keith thought in horror.

"I'll do it." Kate sighed in defeat, holding out the Yellow Gem in her palms.

"Good dealy." Heath jumped out from his helicopter and snatched the Yellow Gem from Kate's grip.

"Now give me Keith." Kate demanded.

"Fine. I no need him anymore." Heath grabbed Keith and tossed him to Kate, whom Kate tried to catch, but failed.

"Byebye losers." Heath laughed as he slammed the helicopter's door and flew away.

"Keith!" Kate ran over to his side, making sure he didn't get injured again with that landing.

"Nggg... Kate?" He looked up at her with those emerald eyes.

Kate untied the rope he was in. Keith's hands and arms were bruised and covered with dried blood and rope tie marks.

"What did he do to you?" Kate whispered.

"Why did you give up the Yellow Gem for? I'm not that important." Keith starred at the ground.

Kate looked at him, confused. "What do you mean you're 'not that important'? Kate asked him.

"I fail at everything i do. You lost the gem because of me..." Keith's voice turned into whispers.

"Only reason i did the trade, is well..." Kate's voice trailed off. "It's because I lo- I mean we all need you for the mission, Keith. You're a top ranger." Kate smiled.

"What was that other thing you were going to say?" Keith asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate was confused.

"You said, 'It's because I lo- I mean...'"Keith looked at her, wanting an answer.

Kate bit her lip, and gulped.

"Umm..." She sheepishly scratched her head. "I-I-I..." She stammered. "L-l-love..."

Keith seemed to get it. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her into an embrace, in which Kate turned pink at the sudden action.

"I love you too." Keith whispered into her ear.

Kate's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She wouldn't have to keep her feelings bottled up any longer...

Keith got closer to Kate, and welcomed her with a kiss. Lips to lips. Kate welcomed him back. This is the guy she has wanted to be with, and will always.

"So... Shall we kick some Dim Sun asses?" Keith smirked, looking at Kate.

"Of course." Kate giggled.

"Lemme just grab a gun..."

"We aren't gonna kill them!"

Kate and Keith laughed, holding hands as they ran back to the temple's entrance, smiling and determined more than ever to defeat Dim Sun.

(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ISN'T THAT CUTE? Ik a little cheesy at the end... * sweat drops* Reminder: This has nothing to do with 'Things I'll Never Say' or any other stories i'll make in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. ( I wish i can D:)**

**Claimer: I own the plots and some scenes in this one shot.**

**c:**


End file.
